Trouble at the doctors
by Romancefan27764
Summary: The DCFDTL have done something to a Sector V member! Who is it? and will they come out alright?


"How is he Dr. Lincoln?" a nurse asked. "Well, he's not doin very good. It seems as though he was shot by some sort of gun, ya know, with the _ka-boom_ an the pain an the, ah ya know what I mean." Dr. Lincoln said. The team of nurses wheeled the gurney into the operating room. It was true; the poor boy didn't look good at all. His injuries were strange. His muscles ached all over his body, and he was suffering from severe nausea, with tremors, the chills, and a slight cough. What, or _who_ did this was unclear, but they had done some pretty big damage. The doctor would do his best, but there were no promises…..

Numbuh's 1,2,3, and 5 ran to the lobby. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Do you know were Numbuh 4 is?" Numbuh 3 asked the secretary. Numbuh 5 noticed the confused look on the women's face and stepped up. "Can you please tell us were Wallabee Beetles would be?" The lady understood, and consoled a chart on her desk. "Um yes, he is currently in observation right now, but we'll letcha know if anything goes on." That's not what they wanted to hear. "Thank you" Numbuh 1 said to the lady, and pulled his team together to discuss further what they were going to do. "Al we have to do is find him on his GPS tracking device we all have on our watches." "But what if he doesn't have his watch with him? What if he lost it during the battle?" Numbuh 3 piped up. "Good point, Numbuh 3, we'll see if he has it on him. _beep _beep_ beep beep _then nothing. "Blast. They've took it." Numbuh 1 proclaimed. "Ok, then that means we'll just have to search the entire hospital until we find Numbuh 4."

They searched the entire hospital. Every room, every floor, every hallway, but nobody was able to locate him, except one operative who was able to find him in room 3434. "Wally!" Kuki exclaimed. She saw Wally laying there. He was pale, so pale he looked as white as paper, his breathing was deep, but raspy. It broke her heart to see him like this. The Delightful children would pay for this. She swore it.

"Wally?" Kuki said as she stepped further into the room. 1 minute, nothing. " mmmmph Kuki?" "Yes, it's me." She touched his hand, it was ice cold. "Wally, what did they do to you?" She squeaked."I don't remember too much. I had the, the, what was it? Well, I had the thing and I was almost to the plane when they… insulted you. They said you were a squeaky, pathetic little brat. They couldn't see why I loved you so much. I turned around to pound there faces in when they shot me with this weird ray gun. Before I blacked out, they said, "That's what you get for taking our girl". I –I couldn't believe it, they liked you too! I guess that's' mmph why I'm here." "Oh Wally. That was sooo brave of you." She said with a small smile. "heh yea it was nuthin. I don't care that I'm hurt, just as long as it wasn't you" Wally said. Just then he felt a lurge in his stomach and felt like he was gonna vomit. He grunted and shouted in agony. A monitor over him went off, and nurses rushed into the room. "Kuki… ah 'm not.. gonna.. make it." Hang in there Wally, you have to pull through! Wally!" Kuki shouted desperately as nurses shoved her out of the room.

The rest of the team found Kuki a while after in front of Wally's room, on the verge of tears. "What happened? Did you find him?" Numuh 2 asked. She then told them everything that Wally had told her, about how he got hurt. "Don't worry Numbuh 3, they won't get away with this." Kuki slowly nodded, still staring at the door. Dr. Lincoln came out shortly after to deliver the news. "He's gonna be alright, but he's still recoverin, It'll take him a few hours to be able to leave. Ya know with the huggin an the reuniting, an the getting better an the, ah ya'll know what I mean." Dr. Lincoln said. "Oh, and he's askin for a person named "Kiki". "That's Kuki, Dad." Numuh 5 said. Kuki rushed in the room. "Wally! Oh Wally I'm so glad your ok!" She said as she hugged Wally gently. "Yea, told ya I'd pull through. Takes a lot to take me down!" Wally said with a proud smile. "Love ya" he said. Kuki was taken aback. In all the time they had been together, (which was only for three days now) He had hardly said "I love you" at all. But it was so nice to hear it come from him now. "I love you too Wally!" She said, landing a small kiss on his lips. "Hey hey, break it up you two!" Numuh 5 said as they came into the room. "Hey bud, how ya doin?" She asked. "Alright" he said. "Hey guys." "Hey Numbuh 4." they said. "All's well Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 asked. "Never better." Wally said as he kissed Kuki once more. They were never better, he had his best friends, and his beautiful girlfriend, in his hour of need. The Delightful children may have hurt him, but, those injuries, didn't last long.


End file.
